A memory device includes memory cells to store data values. An example type of memory device is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device. As memory manufacturing technology has advanced, the feature size of memory cells has decreased to increase the density of memory cells in a memory device. Increasing the memory cell density provides increased storage capacity in the memory device.